GOT7
centre|thumb|650px GOT7 *'Nombre:' **GOT7 (Internacional). **갓세븐 (gas-sebeun) en Corea. **ガットセブン (Gattosebun) en Japón. **'¿Por qué?:' Significa que los 7 miembros tienen suerte permaneciendo juntos para siempre. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 7 chicos. *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 16 de Enero del 2014. **'En Japón:' 22 de Octubre del 2014 *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' I GOT7. Se pronuncia: "Ai Got Seven". **'¿Por qué?:' El número siete es considerado de buena suerte y las fans pueden llegar a decir que tienen a los 7 miembros del grupo. Así mismo, también es conocido como "Pajarito/Baby Bird", debido a que la forma de acortar el nombre oficial en coreano queda "AhGaSe", que significa "Pajarito". *'Género:' Hip-Hop / R&B. *'Color oficial: '''Verde *'Lema: Come and get it! (Ven y tomalo!). *'''Agencia: **JYP Entertainment (Corea del Sur) —> (la misma que Wonder Girls, 2PM, 2AM, Miss A, 15&, TWICE y DAY6). **Sony Music Japan (Japón) Carrera 'Pre Debut ' El 24 de diciembre del 2013 se anunció que JYP Entertainment debutaría un nuevo grupo de chicos. El 31 de diciembre del 2013 se reveló que el nombre del grupo sería GOT7. El grupo se especializaría en Hip-Hop y "trucos de artes marciales" (una forma de artes marciales con acrobacias). En sus coreografías mezclarían las artes marciales con el estilo B-Boying. '2014:' Debut con su Primer Mini Album 'Got It?' El 3 de enero, JYP Entertainment comenzó a compartir imagenes teaser de los miembros para que los fans pudiesen verlas. Es así como Mark y JB (líder) son los primeros miembros en ser revelados, con dos imágenes cada uno. El 5 de enero fue el turno de Jackson y Yugyeom (menor del grupo). Por último, el 8 de enero, se reveló a Junior, BamBam y Youngjae. Luego de ser revelados los 7 miembros, fue lanzado un vídeo teaser que amplificaba su entrada al mundo K-Pop. En el teaser se anunció que el vídeo musical seria para la canción debut 'Girls Girls Girls',' '''compuesta por el propio' J.Y.Park. Después de mucha anticipación, el 15 de enero, fue publicado su vídeo musical en el que aparecen varios traines de su agencia (Nayeon como actriz principal). La gente valoró muy bien el esfuerzo y sobretodo la coreografía del sencillo, en el que hay piruetas y demás movimientos impresionantes. GOT7 realizó un showcase el 15 de enero, previo a su debut stage que se llevó a cabo el 16 de enero en M!Countdown (Mnet). Finalmente su mini álbum salió el 20 de enero. '''Regreso con su Segundo Mini Album 'Got Love' GOT7 regresó el 18 de junio con un mini-concierto llevado a cabo a las 7:30 PM en el AX Korea en Seúl. A través de este mini-concierto, el grupo reveló por primera vez el mini-álbum a sus fans, el cual sería lanzado oficialmente el 23 de junio junto al vídeo musical. Un día antes del mini-concierto, se lanzó una imagen teaser a través de las redes sociales y el sitio oficial de JYP Entertainment. En la imagen revelada, los 7 miembros están caminando por una calle, mostrando una atmósfera relajada y suave. La agencia comentó: “El 23 de junio, GOT7 regresará después de seis meses. El grupo traerá algo nuevo a la escena del K-Pop con su show de ‘trucos de artes marciales’ así que esperamos que sea un gran regreso”. Sobre la canción principal titulada 'A', se dijo que había sido escrita y compuesta por el productor J.Y.Park y consistía en una pista enérgica, R&B mezclada con ritmo hip hop. El título juega con la similitud de la expresión coreana “ae-ee” y la letra 'A'. '' Para los vídeo teaser, desde el 16 al 22 de junio, cada miembro reveló vídeos de historia a través de las redes sociales y del canal oficial de Youtube. Al igual que el Photobook del álbum, el video musical fue grabado en Malasia y nuevamente contó con la aparición de una traine de su agencia como actriz principal (Sana). El primer show de regreso se realizó el 19 de junio en M! Countdown (Mnet). Finalmente, el 23 de junio, fue lanzado su segundo mini album ''GOT♡', '''teniendo un total de 8 canciones, incluyendo la canción ''A', 'U Got Me', 'Good Tonight' y 'Forever Young'. JYP Entertainment declaró:"GOT7 han vuelto con un álbum más maduro y dispuestos a superarse desde su álbum debut en enero. Por favor, mirad nuestras siguientes promociones" ''e hizo una comparación con el sencillo anterior señalando "'Si bien 'Girls Girls Girls' le dio al grupo la oportunidad de mostrar su habilidad de engañar, esta nueva canción tiene un concepto de “novio lindo”. '' El grupo dijo: “Creemos que nuestra nueva imagen es apropiada para nuestra edad, y va muy bien con nosotros”. 'Debut en Japon con su Primer Sencillo 'Around the World El 27 de agosto, JYP Entertainment dio a conocer la página japonesa oficial del grupo con los detalles acerca de su debut. Se anunció que GOT7 estaría recorriendo Japón y realizaría su primer concierto el 7 de octubre del 2014. El 23 de septiembre fue revelada una versión corta del vídeo musical de la canción promocional ''Around the World' (1 minuto y 17 segundos), el cual fue revelado completamente siete días después. Finalmente el 22 de Octubre del 2014 fue lanzado el álbum debut. Como señala el título, el sencillo refleja el sueño de los 7 miembros de volverse reconocidos “alrededor del mundo”. La canción principal es un esfuerzo colaborativo entre productores de Corea, Estados Unidos y Japón. La canción adicional ''''So Lucky' fue producida enteramente por Jun.K, miembro de 2PM y compañero sunbae en su agencia. Para destacar los encantos únicos de GOT7, Jun.K se aseguró de componer una canción con un fuerte sonido de hip-hop y poderosos momentos de rap, además de estar presente durante el proceso de grabación para aconsejar a sus hoobae. Tras el lanzamiento de su sencillo japonés GOT7 demostró su popularidad en ese país, ya que clasificaron como número 1 en el chart diario de Tower Records (la banda ocupó tanto el 1er puesto en los charts de pre-ventas el 20 de octubre como en la lista de ventas diarias el 21 de octubre). Además, a pocos días de su lanzamiento (26 de octubre), llegó al segundo lugar de la lista diaria del Oricon, alcanzando lo más alto al llegar al tercer lugar de la lista semanal. De este modo, han ganado los puntos más altos del Oricon entre todos los artistas Coreanos que debutaron en Japón del 2013 al 2014. 'Regreso con su Primer Album Completo 'Identify A partir del 6 de noviembre, GOT7 revela imágenes teasers individuales de los miembros y una imagen grupal, estas muestran un concepto futurístico. En el video teaser solo se pudieron escuchar unas breves líneas y música instrumental. La medianoche KST del 17 de noviembre a fue revelado el video musical de la canción principal ''Stop stop it', donde los integrantes presumen de su energética coreografía y bailan usando overoles. En la historia del MV actúa Dahyun (traine de su agencia) como interés amoroso de JB, quien luego de realizar una confesión fallida cae de un edificio por la impresión de ver una copia de sí mismo y despierta en un tiempo futuro. Debido a que la historia es confusa, para satisfacción de los fans, GOT7 explicó su significado tiempo después en una entrevista. El 17 de noviembre a las 8pm KST GOT7 realizó un showcase donde presentaron sus nuevas canciones de su primer full álbum titulado ''Identify'. '''Contó con dos versiones (una original y otra de primer plano) y fue lanzado en línea el 18 de noviembre a la medianoche KST y en formato físico el 20 de noviembre, día que además realizaron su primera actuación de regreso en M!Countdown (Mnet). GOT7 disfrutó de mucho éxito en las listas de Asia después de la liberación de ''Identify', '''alcanzando el primer puesto en las listas de álbumes de iTunes en Tailandia, Hong Kong, Filipinas y Malasia, también se colocó en el Top 10 en otra lista de álbumes de Hong Kong. Un representante de JYP Entertainment dijo: “El primer álbum de estudio de GOT7 ''Identify', está consiguiendo muy buenos resultados en el extranjero. Por favor, ¡envíe su apoyo al grupo!”''. '2015: Segundo Sencillo Japones 'Love Train El 18 de mayo GOT7 presentó la versión corta del video musical para su 2do sencillo japonés titulado ''Love Train' (lanzado oficialmente el 10 de junio). La canción contiene un sonido rápido y GOT7 muestra su alto nivel de energía al saltar y dar vueltas a lo largo de la coreografía. GOT7 realizó una exitosa primera gira de encuentro con los fans japoneses llamado ''''GOT7 1st Fan Meeting in Japan ‘LOVE TRAIN’, la cual consistió de tres fanmeetings en Tokyo y uno en Osaka. Finalizando la gira, el 12 de junio, anunciaron planes de una gira por seis ciudades de Japón en 2016. 'Tercer Mini Album 'Just Right' El 30 de junio, 7 imágenes individuales de cada uno de los miembros fueron finalmente reveladas, aumentando la anticipación y curiosidad de los fans sobre el tipo de concepto que iban a mostrar. 'Just Right' es el título de la canción principal, la composición fue una contribución del dúo ganador de grammy Jackie Boyz, y la letra fue escrita por J.Y.Park. Se anunció que consistía 'en una mezcla de de hip hop enérgico con una melodía que contaría la historia de un tipo que trata de impulsar la confianza de su novia diciéndole que “está bien”. El 13 de julio se lanzó el álbum y se reveló el video musical a través del canal oficial de Youtube. El MV destaca por sus colores brillantes y la presencia de los 7 integrantes en miniatura que cantan y bailan para animar a una niña que carece de confianza en si misma. La actriz del video es la adorable Lee Ja In, quien actuó junto a Junior (GOT7) en el drama ''My Love Eun Dong'.' Las promociones iniciaron el 16 de julio en M! Countdown (Mnet) y el MV alcanzó el millón de visitas a 12 horas de ser publicado, lo cual fue un nuevo hito para el grupo. 'Regreso a Japón con un Tercer Sencillo 'Laugh Laugh Laugh' El 4 de septiembre, JYP Entertainment empezó la cuenta regresiva al revelar la versión corta del video musical en YouTube. En 1 minuto y 41 segundos es posible ver a los integrantes presumiendo de su usual estilo divertido y alocado. El 3er sencillo japonés titulado ''''Laugh Laugh Laugh' salió a la venta el 23 de Septiembre de 2015 en tres versiones diferentes. 'Regreso con su Cuarto Mini Album 'MAD A menos de tres meses del lanzamiento de ''Just Right', JYP Entertainment sorprendió a los fans confirmando un nuevo regreso para GOT7. Se reveló que la canción promocional estaría a cargo del trabajo del equipo de producción '''Black Eyed Pilseung', siendo la primera vez que el grupo no promocionaría una canción de J.Y.Park. El 15 de septiembre la primera imagen teaser fue lanzada y consistió en un texto amarillo contra una oscura pared. Se reveló que 'MAD' sería el título del mini album y que el video musical sería lanzado la medianoche KST del 29 de septiembre. El 17 de septiembre, se revelaron nuevas imágenes teaser que daban pistas sobre el concepto e imagen del grupo, en ellas los chicos muestran un look casual mientras posan contra una pared de cemento. Todo indicaba que el comeback no sea sería tan alegre como 'Just Right', pues esta vez los integrantes muestran una imagen mucho más madura y viril que el concepto alegre y colorido de su anterior canción. El 25 de septiembre, se reveló un adelanto de la aguda coreografía para 'If You Do', fue posible ver a los miembros rodeados de luces color neón y graffiti, seduciendo con su carismáticos y elegantes pasos de baile. Si bien el audio del adelanto estuvo de fondo en los anteriores adelantos individuales, la coreografía agregó un nueva dimensión emocionante. El 28 de septiembre, a las 11:30 pm KST, GOT7 realizó una cuenta regresiva para el estreno de su video musical a través de la V App Naver. El showcase se realizó en Gangnam el 29 de septiembre a las 8 pm KST y el 30 de septiembre fue liberado el mini album. 'MAD' 'ha legado a lo más alto de iTunes en diversos países, mostrando su fuerza en el extranjero. Acorde a los datos de los charts de iTunes del 30 de septiembre, se colocó en el número 1 en 6 países: Hong Kong, Indonesia, Malasia, Filipinas, Singapur y Tailandia. Con este regreso GOT7 tuvo su primera victoria en un programa de música. 'Regreso con la version Repackage de su Cuarto Mini Album 'MAD (Winter Edition)' El 17 de noviembre, JYP Entertainment revela una imagen teaser con dibujos animados GOTOON de GOT7 y el título 'MAD Winter Edition'. 'Así, a menos de un mes del término de las promociones de ''If you do', se anuncia un tercer regreso para el grupo en el año programada para la medianoche KST del 23 de noviembre. ''''MAD Winter Edition' ''es una versión repackaged de su anterior mini álbum e incluye la canción promocional'' 'Confession Song''' anunciada como ''"una dulce y festiva pista que busca emocionar a los fans para las festividades de temporadas". También incluye dos temas con letras escritas por los miembros del grupo, estas son ''''Everyday' de JB y 'Farewell' de Junior. El primer video teaser es publicado el 19 de noviembre y consiste en una historia animada de GOT7. Este introdujo otro teaser revelado el 21 de noviembre donde los miembros están a punto de llevar a cabo una misión secreta. En el MV, GOT7 ayuda a chicos reales de secundaria que quieren confesar su amor a sus seres amados. Usando grandes cabezas de disfraces de Rodolfo, los miembros conducen a algunos estudiantes al gimnasio del colegio, el cual los chicos convirtieron en un mundo de maravilla perfecto para las festividades con árboles decorados y románticas luces. Una vez que las parejas confiesan su amor, GOT7 los felicita con un feliz baile, nieve en spray y confeti. '2016:' Primer Album Japones 'Mori↑Gatte Yo' El 3 de febrero, GOT7 lanzó su primer album japonés titulado 'モリ↑ガッテヨ (Mori↑Gatte yo)' que combina sus anteriores sencillos japoneses ('AROUND THE WORLD', 'LOVE TRAIN' y 'LAUGH LAUGH LAUGH') junto a 6 canciones nuevas. Fue lanzado en 3 ediciones: una es el CD normal y las otras dos son limitadas. El tipo A incluye 2 DVD y un álbum de fotos de 32 páginas, mientras que el tipo B incluye 1 DVD, cuatro bonus track y un álbum de fotos de 72 páginas. Todas las ediciones también incluyen cartas coleccionables. El tipo A''' incluyó en sus DVD actuaciones en directo y la película documental por su '''"GOT7 Showcase 1st Impact in Japan" filmada en Ryogoku Kokugikan antes de su debut oficial japonés. El tipo B''' se compone de varias versiones japonesas de sus canciones coreanas promovidas anteriores como bonus track, además de un Album making movie. Su canción principal titulada ''''Yo Moriagatte Yo' fue producida por Wooyoungde 2PM y consiste en una canción exclusiva para GOT7 que siempre quiere que sus fans puedan disfrutar junto a ellos jugando y volando al máximo durante los shows en vivo. 'Quinto Mini Álbum 'FLIGHT LOG: DEPARTURE El 25 de febrero, JYP Entertainment reveló la agenda y los horarios de GOT7 para su regreso con el mini-álbum titulado ''FLIGHT LOG: DEPARTURE'. El 29 de febrero se liberó la lista de canciones revelando 8 canciones totales, de las cuales dos canciones serían principales ('Fly'' y ''Home Run'). ' El álbum se caracteriza por contar con muchas contribuciones' de los miembros quienes escribieron algunas letras y rap de las canciones, además de participar en las composiciones. En ''''See The Light' la letra fue co-escrita por ‪Yugyeom‬ y Mark, el rap fue hecho por Mark y ‪BamBam‬ y la música fue co-compuesta por Yugyeom y Mark. La música de 'Can't '''fue co-compuesta por Junior, quien escribió toda la letra y recibió ayuda de Mark para el rap. En ''''Fish' la letra fue co-escrita y co-compuesta por JB (Def Soul). En 'Rewind' la letra fue co-escrita y co-compuesta por Youngjae‬ (Ars). En 'Something Good' la letra fue hecha por JB (Def Soul), la música también fue co-compuesta por él y el rap fue hecho por JB y BamBam. Además el miembro de DAY6, Young K compuso la letra para 'Beggin On My Knees'. GOT7 ha establecido su exitosa presencia en todo Asia pero aun falta en Corea. Con este regreso el objetivo de JYP Entertainment es establecer a GOT7 en Corea para emparejarlo con la popularidad y el reconocimiento global que tienen. Un representante de JYP Entertainment dijo "GOT7 volverá musicalmente más maduro, este mini album puede ser pensado como un nuevo punto de partida y mostrará nuevos aspectos de las historias de GOT7". El 11 de marzo, GOT7 libero un trailer para su regreso con el titulo de 'FLIGHT LOG: DEPARTURE', las cosas empiezan rápidamente a ponerse sentimental con los chicos y de manera escandalosas quedan atrapados por una niebla, una guitarra acústica suave comienza a tocarse de fondo, y Junior está observando todo. El sonido suena muy interesante, levantando la curiosidad por el concepto, en especial porque comienzan a volar y pasan cosas extrañas de una manera muy similar al sueño. A partir del 14 al 16 de marzo, se comenzaron a liberar tres series de fotos teaser, tanto grupales como individuales, dando un vistazo al nuevo concepto del grupo. El 17 de marzo, se libero una guía de usuario para el mini álbum. El 18 de marzo, se libero el video teaser y el 19 de marzo se liberó el Spoiler del mini-álbum. El 21 de marzo, se liberó el video musical de 'Fly' y se lanzaron las dos versiones del mini álbum 'FLIGHT LOG: DEPARTURE': Rose Quartz & Serenity Version. 'Regreso a las promociones con 'Home Run El 10 de abril, JYP Entertainment lanzó una imagen teaser de la segunda canción principal del mini-álbum' ''FLIGHT LOG: DEPARTURE' '''titulada ''Home Run'. ''' El sencillo, lanzado el 21 de marzo, generó gran expectación en los fans al ser la primera vez que el grupo promocionaría una canción compuesto por un miembro del grupo, JB. Si bien este regreso no cuenta con un video musical fue promocionada con actuaciones en diversos programas musicales.' 'Primer Concierto '2016 GOT7 1st Concert Tour' en Seúl y en América del Norte' GOT7 hizo su ''2016 GOT7 1st Concert Tour in Seoul'' el 29 y 30 de abril. Este ha sido el primer concierto exclusivo para el grupo en Seúl. Para tristeza de los fans y los miembros del grupo, JB fue incapaz de ser parte de este importante hito, a causa de un problema con su disco espinal diagnosticado el 28 de abril. GOT7 se ha embarcado en una gira mundial para ver a los fans en China, Tailandia, Singapur y Japón. El 10 de marzo, GOT7 confirmó que regresará a los Estados Unidos, en el mes de julio con su ''2016 GOT7 1st Concert Tour “FLY IN USA”. Producido por ''SubKulture Entertainment, visitarán Dallas, Chicago, Nueva York, Atlanta y Los Ángeles para esta gira. Integrantes centre|thumb|650px '''De Izquierda a Derecha: Arriba: YuGyeom, Junior, Jackson, Mark. Abajo: JB, YoungJae y BamBam. *Mark (Rapero y Bailarín) *JB (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Jackson (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Junior (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Young Jae (Vocalista y Bailarín) *BamBam (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Yu Gyeom (Bailarín, Vocalista, Rapero y Maknae) 'Discografía' 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Mini Álbum Repackage' 'Single Digital' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Single' 'China' 'Single' Dramas * Dream Knight (Youku Tudou, 2015) Reality Shows * (Naver TVCast) Real GOT7 3ra temporada (27.05.2015 - 29.07.2015) * (Naver TVCast) Real GOT7 2da temporada (06.08.2014 - 09.10.2014) * (SBS MTV) I★GOT7 (20.05.2014 al 23.07.2014) * (Daum Music) "Rising Idol" (29.01/28.06/09.07 del 2014) * (Japan Movile site) "See You in Japan" (11.04.2014 - 27.06.14) * (Naver TVCast) Real GOT7 (22.01.2014 - 26.03.2014) Programas de TV * (MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol (14.10.2015) * (MBC) Idol Star Atlhetics Championship (02.02.2015) * (MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol (17.12.2014) * (KBS2) Crisis Escape No1 (11.08.14) * (MBC) We got married (02.08.14) especial '' *(Mnet) Singer Game (30.07.14) *(KBS) Global Request Show: A Song for You 3 (25.07.2014) *(MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol (23.07.2014, especial) *(KBS) King of Ratings (19.07.14) *(SBS) Star King (05.07.2014) *(Arirang TV) After School Club - After Show (25.06.2014) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (24.06.2014) *(MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol (14.05.2014) *(KBS2) Immortal Songs 2 (12.04.2014, Special Stage) *(Mnet) Superstar K6 (12.04.2014, Special Stage) *(MBC) Infinity Challenge "Lunar New Year special" (27.01.2014) *(Arirang TV) Showbiz Korea (26.01.2014) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (22.01.2014) *(Mnet) Wide Entertainment News (21.01.2014) *(Mnet) Wide Entertainment News (17.01.2014, backstage) * (Mnet) Who is next? (2013, trainees) ep. 4 Programas de Radio *(KBS) Golden Bell (25.01.15) * (MBC C-Radio) Idol True Colors (16.08.2014) * (SBS) K.Will's Young Street (18.07.2014) *(Arirang Radio) Sound-K (11.07.2014) *(SBS) Cultwo Show (10.07.2014) *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (09.07.2014) *(SBS) K.Will's Young Street (09.07.2014) *(Arirang Radio) Super-Kpop (07.07.2014) *(MBC Radio) Simsimtapa (06.07.2014) *(KBS2) Cool FM Lee So Ra's Music Plaza (03.07.2014) *(MBC Radio) Younha's Starry Night (03.07.2014) *(MBC C-Radio) Idol True Colors (22.03.2014) *(KBS) Cool FM Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (15.02.2014) *(SBS) Power FM Jung Sun Hee's A Night Like Tonight (15.02.2014) *(KBS2) Cool FM Lee So Ra's Music Plaza (14.02.2014) *(SBS) Power FM 2 O'Clock Escape Cultwo Show (13.02.2014) *(MBC Radio) Younha's Starry Night (05.02.2014) *(SBS) Power FM Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time (04.02.2014) *(SBS) Power FM Jung Seon Hee's A Night Like Today (02.02.2014) *(SBS) Power FM Kim Chang Ryul's Old School (27.01.2014) *(MBC Radio) Simsimtapa (25.01.2014) Anuncios *NBA Style Korea (CF - 2016) *Smart Uniform (CF, 2014 - 2015) *J.ESTINA (CF, 2014) * Dewytree (CF, 2014) * Natuur POP (CF, 2014) * Black Yak Walk Fit (CF, 2014) Revistas *Grazia (Febrero 2014) *Ceci (Marzo 2014) *Oh Boy (Julio 2014) *Arena (Noviembre 2015) Conciertos/Tours *'GOT7 1st Japan Tour "Around The World" 2014''' **07 y 08 Octubre - Osaka - Zepp Namba **09 Octubre - Fukuoka - Zepp Fukuoka **14 y 15 Octubre - Tokyo - Zepp Diver City **21 y 22 Octubre - Nagoya - Zepp Nagoya **05 y 06 Noviembre - Chiba - Makuhari Messe **24 Diciembre - Tokyo - Yutaka Island Pit *'GOT7 Japan Tour "Mori↑Gatte Yo" 2016' **21 Enero - Sapporo - Zepp Sapporo **28 y 30 Enero - Osaka - Zepp Namba **04 y 05 Febrero - Tokyo - Zepp Diver City **10 Febrero - Fukuoka - Zepp Fukuoka **12 y 13 Febrero - Nagoya - Zepp Nagoya **27 y 28 Febrero - Chiba - Makuhari Messe *'GOT7 1st Concert "Fly" 2016' **29 y 30 Abril - Seúl, Corea del Sur - SK Olympic Handball Gymnasium **08 Mayo - Shangai, China - Shangai Stadium **14 y 15 Mayo - Osaka, Japón - Osaka International Convention Center **01 y 02 Junio - Tokyo, Japón - NHK Hall **11 y 12 Junio - Bangkok, Tailandia - Impact Arena **18 Junio - Guangzhou, China - Guangzhou Tianhe Stadium **24 Junio - Singapore, Malaysia - Suntec Singapore Convention & Exhibition Centre **01 Julio - Dallas, EEUU - Verizon Theatre At Gran Prairie **03 Julio - Chicago, EEUU - Rosemont Theatre **05 y 06 Julio - New York, EEUU - PlayStation Theater **08 Julio - Atlanta, EEUU - Cobb Energy Perfoming Arts Centre **10 y 11 Julio - Los Angeles, EEUU - Club Nokia **30 Julio - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Arena Showcase *GOT7 Garage Showcase (Debut Showcase) (15.01.2014) *GOT7 Showcase "1st Impact in Japan" *GOT7 2nd Mini Album Showcase (18.06.2014) * GOT7 Asia Tour Showcase (2015) Fanmeetings *GOT7 1st Fan Party in Bangkok (14.03.2015) *GOT7 1st Fan Party in Bangkok (15.03.2015) *Pop up store Fansing event (13.04.15) *GOT7 1er Fanmeeting, Singapur (25.04.15) *GOT7 1er Fanmeeting en USA *GOT7 I GOT7 1ST FAN MEETING “365" Conciertos Participativos *20th Dream Concert (07.06.2014) *2PM ARENA TOUR 2014 "Genesis of 2PM" en Fukuoka, Osaka y Tokio (Acto de apertura) (2014) *2PM's Junho - Mezamashi (Apertura) (20.07.14) *JYP Nation Concert 2014 "One Mic" *Tofu Music Festival, Tailandia (23.08.2014) *KBS Open Concert (24.08.14) *"Hayllu Dream Festival" (28.09.14) * "Lotte Family Concert" (09.10.14) * "Music Dragon" (25.10.14) * "Asia Music Network" (26.10.14) * "Milk Music Live Station" (08.11.14) * "KCON" Kpop Convention 6, Filipinas (28.12.14) * "Samsung Medical Center", concierto benéfico (29.12.14) * Musik Bank en Hanoi, Vietnam (28.03.15) * Best of Kpop, Filipinas (12.04.15) * KCON Japan (22.04.15) * Korea Times Music Festival; Los Ángeles(02.05.15) * 21th Dream Concert (23.05.15) * Asia Music Festival, Malaysia (30.05.15) Premios Curiosidades * En menos de un día de abrir su Cafe Daum se suscribieron más de 1.000 personas. * Fueron tendencia en "Naver", "Nate" y "Daum" a tiempo real al revelar las imágenes teaser de cada miembro, encontrándose en el ranking top 5 en búsquedas. * Realizaron un Garage Showcase el 15 de enero. La trasmisión fue en vivo. * En tan solo 2 días su MV debut "Girls Girls Girls" superó las 1.000.000 visitas en Youtube. * Utilizaron el famoso "Omona" y el paso de Ahn So Hee que le dio la fama a Wonder Girls de su canción "Tell Me" para su canción debut, "Girls, Girls, Girls". * Los miembros escribieron el rap de "Follow Me" y Junior hizo la coreografía. * Al poco tiempo de su debut han recibido más de 10 ofertas de anuncios de empresas diferentes tales como marcas de zapatos, ropa, etc. Incluso de alcohol, aunque no podría darse porque hay miembros menores de edad. * Son muy cercanos a todos los integrantes de BTS y un poco a BTOB. * Comentaron que ellos estando en la sala de espera de M! Countdown, U-Know Yunho les dio mucho apoyo y les dijo que los seguirá viendo en el futuro ya que tienen toda una carrera por delante. * Dijeron que en su agencia son más cercanos a Wooyoung y Taecyeon de 2PM ya que ellos los iban a visitar en secreto cuando practicaban. * Al poco tiempo de haber lanzado su mini álbum “Got It?” obtuvo puestos altos a tiempo real en los charts, puesto #1 en "Bugs", en el top 5 de "Soribada" y "Daum". También en "Naver", "Genie", etc. * Ellos escogieron "Like Oh", pero la agencia al final decidió escoger "Girls Girls Girls" como tema principal del mini álbum. * El grupo tuvo que pausar las promociones de “Got It?”, ya que el 27 de enero Junior fue diagnosticado con Influenza y el 28 de enero JB y Youngjae también. * Hicieron una aparición en WGM junto a la pareja de Wooyoung y Park Se Young. Todos aparecieron menos Mark y Jackson. * Al poco tiempo de su debut, su mini álbum ocupó el puesto #1 en el ranking semanal de álbumes Mundiales de Billboard. * Ocuparon el puesto #2 en el ranking del Gaon Chart en "Physical Albums" del mes de enero. * En un programa de radio dijeron que les gustaría colaborar con el grupo 2NE1 y que también les gustaría asistir a su concierto. * Según la revista "Céci" ellos no son de los grupos que hacen dieta, comen hasta estar satisfechos. * El 10 de marzo del 2014 firmaron un contrato con "Sony Music Japan" para promoverse en Japón. Realizaran un showcase el 4 de abril en Ryogoku en Tokio. * El grupo abrió un sitio móvil oficial llamado "GOT7 Japan Official Mobile Site", en menos de un día se suscribieron 10.000 miembros. * Su vídeo debut "Girls Girls Girls" fue filmado hasta pasadas las 4AM. Los miembros dicen que querían que todo saliera lo mejor posible para dar una buena impresión. * Hicieron su primer showcase el 4 de abril en Japón donde asistieron 10,000 aficionados. Siendo esto una cifra sorprendente ya que ellos todavía no han debutado en Japón. * Ganaron una encuesta realizada por "Pops Seoul" del cual consistía en cual grupo coreano tendrá una ola ascendente y que brillará en el trabajo. * Sunmi dijo que le gustaría hacer una colaboración con ellos. * El MV "Girls Girls Girls" ocupó el puesto #4 en la lista top 2014 de Youtube siendo uno de los vídeos más vistos de enero a abril. Superando a Girls Day, CNBLUE, etc. Y ocupa el #1 en la lista de Youtube como el vídeo más visto del mes de enero en todo América. * Ellos se presentaron en Inmortal Song 2 con la canción "I was made for dancing", incluso se acercaron al público para que se pusieran a bailar con ellos. Su presentación fue tendencia ocupando el #1 a tiempo real en Naver y Nate. * El mini álbum debut es el más vendido de JYP Entertainment desde el debut de Rain. Ha vendido más de 39,000 mil copias, pese a que sus promociones han terminado. * Cuando cumplen cada mes desde su debut, sus fans siempre llenan las redes mándandole mensajes a los chicos (fueron tendencia mundial en Twitter muchas veces a causa de ello) y a la vez los miembros publican en sus cuentas en las redes agradeciendo por su cariño y diciéndoles que van a ser mejores cada día por sus fans. * Su segundo mini álbum se titula "GOT♡" porque refleja el amor que sienten ellos hacia sus fans. * El mini álbum ocupa el puesto #6 en la lista de Tower Records de Japón del mes de abril, a pesar de que ellos no han debutado todavía en Japón y que sus promociones ya han terminado. * Amber Liu de F(x) considera que son muy talentosos y divertidos. * Son los únicos rookies que asistirán al Dream Concert, al Spring Special de M!Countdown en Japón y al K-culture Festival en Alemania. * Defconn que es MC de Weekly Idol dijo que le gustaría ver a GOT7 en el show. Es por ello que después de un par de semana ellos fueron al programa, siendo tendencia en Twitter. * A las pocas horas de haber lanzado su segundo mini álbum, ha obtenido puestos altos a tiempo real en los charts, puesto #1 en "Bugs","Olleh", "Soribada" y "Cyworld" y en el top 5 de "Daum", "Mnet" y "Genie". Y en el top 10 de "Monkey3" y "Melon". * El MV de la canción "A" fue grabado en Malaysia. * La nueva canción "A" cuenta en su coreografía con pasos de la canción de Sunmi "24 hours" y "Sexy Lady" de Wooyoung, a modo de homenaje. * En menos de 42 horas su MV debut "A" superó las 1.000.000 visitas en Youtube, siendo también tendencia mundial en Twitter. * Muchos fans coreanos han especulado que la canción "A" es una respuesta de la canción "Can't hide it" de 15&. Dicen ello, porque muestran un diálogo entre un hombre y una mujer. * Ocuparon el puesto #1 en el ranking del Gaon Chart en "Physical Albums" con su mini álbum "GOT♥" del mes de junio. * El grupo realizará una gira por todo Japón, pese a que aún no ha debutado oficialmente. Luego de la gira se piensa que ellos lanzaran un canción japonesa, como debut oficial. * Su segundo mini álbum ocupó el puesto #6 en el ranking del todo mes de junio según la venta de álbumes Mundiales de Billboard. * Según la pagina web Allkpop, el grupo ocupa el puesto #3 como mejor promoción con respecto a su canción "A" en el mes de Junio. * GOT7 ocupa el puesto #22 según Social Balkers con respecto a grupos y solistas coreanos con mayor cantidad de fans en Facebook . * GOT7 ganó la encuesta realizada por Mwave acerca de con qué grupo le gustaría a usted pasar el verano. * Su segundo mini álbum ocupa el puesto #5 en el chart de Japón "Tower records" del mes de julio, a pesar de no haber promocionado su canción en Japón. * El primer mini álbum de GOT7 ocupa el puesto #3 como uno de los álbumes más vendidos de la mitad del año. * Son los únicos rookies coreanos que se presentaran en el Tofu Music Festival en Tailandia. * Al preguntarles quiénes son sus modelos a seguir, respondieron que 2PM. Junior explicó que esto no era porque estuvieran en la misma agencia, sino porque los miembros poseen un gran trabajo en equipo y amistad, además de increíbles habilidades. Y que ellos serán recordados en la industria de la música por largo tiempo, así que es por eso que entre ellos se recuerdan que tienen que ser como 2PM. * GOT7 ocupa el puesto #10 según el Google Trends acerca de los grupos k-pop más buscados del año 2014, siendo esto sorprendente porque aún son rookies. * Son los únicos rookies que asistieron al "10th Aniversary" de Mnet Countdown el 24 de Julio. * En su vídeo de "Dance practice" de la canción "A", anunciaron que habrá una segunda temporada de RealGOT7. * Debutaron en Japón en octubre del 2014 y el álbum contiene dos canciones escritas, una de ellas compuesta y producida por Jun.K, el cual es "So lucky", además de que fue invitado para su concierto final en el Makuhari Messe el 5 y 6 de noviembre. * Para el programa "Singer Game" realizaron un cover de la canción "10 out of 10" de 2PM, el cual fue muy bien recibido por el público. (video ) * La canción "A" se posicionó en el puesto #5 según el ranking de kpop en Alemania en el mes de Julio. * Ocuparon el puesto #3 en el ranking del Gaon Chart en "Physical Albums" con su * mini álbum "GOT♡", a fines mes de Julio, siendo una puntuación alta a pesar de que hayan terminado sus promociones en Corea. * El 25 de agosto se revelaron unos webcomics llamados "GOTOON" que es la unión de la palabra "GOT7" con "Cartoon" Las historias representadas en dibujos están basados en situaciones y eventos reales de las vidas de los miembros, y sus personalidades únicas son representadas por los personajes de manera detallada. (link) A la vez, se piensa lanzar atículos o productos de los miembros de GOT7. * GOT7 reunió a 1000 mil fans en el aeropuerto de Tailandia, ya que ellos tenían que presentarse en el TOFU Festival siendo esto una cifra sorprendente porque son rookies. * El ringtone de su canción japonesa "Around the world" ocupó el puesto #1 en el chart de "Recochoku". Sin embargo, el debut oficial de GOT7 en Japón está previsto para el 22 de Octubre. * El pedido previo para el single japonés "Around the world" ocupo el puesto #1 en el chart de Japón "Tower records". * GOT7 ha alcanzado el puesto #1 en el ranking musical B2S en Tailandia, tras el lanzamiento de "GOT7 Tailandia Set especial" el 25 de Septiembre. * Según el ranking de SonyMusic Japan Store, el pedido para el single japonés "Around the world" de las tres diferentes versiones ocupan el puesto #1,#2 y #3. * El ringtone de su segunda canción japonesa "So Lucky" ocupó el puesto #1 en el chart de "Recochoku". * GOT7 ganó como mejor Hotties Rookie del año en las votaciones de Mnet Mwave (foto ). * A las pocas horas del lanzamiento de "Around the world" se posiciono en el puesto #1 del "chart de todos los singles más vendidos" de todas las tiendas de "Tower Records" de Japón, y en el chart de lista musical de Tower Record ocupo el puesto #1. Y en el chart de "Shibuya Daily Sales" se posiciono en el puesto #1. * "Around the World" ocupo el puesto #2, #3 y #6 (las tres versiones) en la lista musical "HMV Online K-POP & Asia New realease Sales" y en el chart de "Oricon" llegaron a ocupar el puesto #3. * La canción "Around the world" ocupa el puesto #10 en la lista "Billboard" de Japón (2014). * GOT7 se encuentra en el puesto #2 de Gaon Weibo Top 10 del mes de Octubre. * Su primer album se titula 'IDENTIFY' * El lanzamiento del MV Stop Stop It fue el 17 de noviembre. * La versión 1 y 2 del album Identify de GOT7 se encuentra en los lugares #1 y #2 puesto en Synnara a tiempo real. * En Cyworld, ocuparon el puesto #1 con "Stop stop it". Asimismo es tendencia en búsquedas de Daum, Naver y Melon. * GOT7 reveló que la canción "Stop stop it" querían los miembros de 2PM para promocionarlos ellos como suyo, asimismo 15& también quería la canción. * En 24 horas el MV "Stop stop it" superó las 1.000.000 visitas en Youtube, siendo también tendencia mundial en Twitter. * La canción "Stop stop it" ocupa el puesto #1 en la lista musical itunes en Tailandia. * Las dos versiones de los albums "Identify" de GOT7 tanto en Original y Close-up ver se colocaron en los lugares #1 y #2 en la tabla de Hanteo en tiempo real. * GOT7 ocupa el puesto #4 en el Gaon Chart SNS Ranking por el mini-albúm "A" del mes de noviembre. * La canción "Stop Stop it" ocupa el puesto #4 en el ranking del mes de noviembre según la venta de álbumes digitales Mundiales de Billboard. * El albúm "Identify" se encuentra en el TOP10 en el chart de iTunes en 6 países. (Thailand, HongKong, Philippines, Malaysia, Singapore y Taiwan). También se encontraron en el chart de itunes en EE.UU. * En el chart de "Hanteo" con respecto a las ventas GOT7 rompió su record de ventas, ya que al salir su primer mini-albúm debut "Got it?" vendieron 2,056 , "Got♥ "- 3,656 y "Identify" las dos versiones son 16,113. * En el iTunes del país Laos las canciones del álbum "Identify" ocuparon desde el puesto #2 hasta el puesto #10 de noviembre. * Ocuparon el puesto #1 en el ranking del Gaon Chart en "Physical Albums" con su álbum "Identify" del mes de noviembre. * "Stop Stop It" ocupa el puesto #3 al MV k-pop más visto en Ámerica y el puesto #4 alrededor del mundo según Billboard. * El álbum "Identify" de GOT7 tanto en Original y Close-up ocupa el puesto #1 y #8 en el chart de Hanteo con respecto a las ventas de diciembre; siento esto sorprende ya que han terminado sus promociones en Corea. * GOT7 es protagonista de un drama online llamado "Dream Knight" producido conjuntamente por JYP Pictures y Youku Tudou. Se empezó a filmar a mediados de agosto del 2014 y empezó a emitirse el 27 de enero del 2015. Se trata de un romance de fantasía en que gira alrededor del canto y el baile. En el drama, los roles muestran a misteriosos chicos "flores" con superpoderes que de pronto aparecen y protegen la protagonista femenina. Los 4 chicos flores misteriosos son JB, Mark, Jackson y Youngjae, mientras que los miembros de un grupo popular de idols son Junior, Yugyeom y Bambam. * Ocuparon el puesto #2 en el ranking del Gaon Chart en "Physical Albums" con su álbum "Identify" del mes de diciembre. Un puesto alto a pesar de haber terminado sus promociones. * En "KpopStarz", GOT7 ganó como grupo rookie del 2014; asimismo BamBam ganó como mejor artista internacional del mismo año. El premio fue entregado en junio del 2015 (video). * ‎GOT7‬ está en el puesto #3 del "TOP 10 Grupos de Kpop más mencionados" a nivel mundial según Twitter. * Youtube reveló los "Top 35 MV del K-Pop Más Vistos del 2014" #GOT7 tiene 2 en el ranking. #A está en el #18 y #GirlsGirlsGirls en el #20. * GOT7 ocupa el puesto #8 como uno de los grupos más reblogeado en Tumblr del 2014. Siendo los unicos rookies con el puesto más alto. * ‎El grupo GOT7‬ ha sido seleccionado como los embajadores oficiales de la Asociación Coreana de la Juventud 2015 (foto). * GOT7 fue el único grupo que en la votaciones de Golden Disk Award que superó los un millón de votos a comparación de otros grupos. * Fueron Tendencia Mundial Nº1 en Twitter por el dia de su primer aniversario. * En una encuesta de Mnet acerca de los grupos que van a destacar en el 2015, GOT7 ganó el primer lugar. * Obtuvieron el primer puesto en el hashtag Hits de la SBS Liver Chat. *Por primera vez participaron en los MBC Idol Star Athetics Championship 2015. * El pasado 31 de Enero en Hong Kong Mark y Jackson cantaron un dúo, auto proclamándose la segunda sub-unit (no oficial) de GOT7 (la primera es JJ Project), su nombre es Markson. * ‎GOT7‬ ocupó el puesto #1 en la lista de "Hall of Fame" por 10 semanas seguidas en STARWARS. * El fanmeting "Fan Party in Bangkok" en Tailandia se vendieron los boletos en 5 minutos y los boletos para el fan meeting adicional se vendieran en 3 minutos. * GOT7‬ se encuentra en el puesto #9 de los singles semanales con "Around the world" y el puesto #8 en los álbumes semanales de Tower Records Chart. * El DVD de ‪GOT7‬ "1er Tour en Japón 2014 alcanzó el #1 en la Lista de ORICON. * El ringtone de su canción japonesa "Love train" ocupó el puesto #1 en el chart de "Recochoku". Sin embargo, el single completo saldrá el 10 de junio. * Love Train se ubicó en el puesto #1 de Yinyuetai Chart de China. * Love Train debuto en el puesto #4 de Oricon, luego subió al puesto #3. Y en Music Station Japan se ubicó en el puesto #3. "Love Train" ha vendido más de 36,000 copias después de 6 días de su l * Lanzamiento. En Towerd Records Japan se ubicó en el puesto #1. El pedido previo al lanzamiento de Love Train ocupo la versión original en el puesto #2; y las otras dos versiones e el puesto #4 y #5 respectivamente. * GOT7 ocupo en el puesto #7 en Gaon Social Chart, en noviembre del 2014. * Jackson y Youngjae anunciaron el regreso de Real GOT7 Season 3 a través de sus cuentas de instagram. * En menos de 12 horas su MV "Just Right" sobrepasó el millón de visitas. * Jackson y Junior tuvieron lesiones leves en Idol Star Athletics Championship 2015 por lo que tuvieron que enyesar sus brazos izquierdos, mas sólo fue para que sanaran mas rápido, ninguno de los dos se quebró nada. * Recientemente liberaron el teaser para su nuevo single Japonés titulado "Laugh, laugh, laugh" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cdubcU01HKk. * "Laugh, laugh, laugh" ocupo el puesto #1 del Chart de Oricon en Japón por dos veces consecutivas; y a la tercera ocupó el puesto #2. Aparte de ello "Laugh, laugh, laugh" ocupó el puesto #1 en Tower Record por varias semanas. * El día 29 de septiembre a la media noche, su MV "If you do" fue lanzado. Y el 30 fue revelado el mini álbum completo llamado MAD. * Black Eyed Pilseung compusó la canción "If you do"; es la primera vez que otro artista compone para GOT7. * "If you do" debutó en el puesto #10 en Melon, puesto #1 en Mnet y Genie, puesto #2 Naver, Cyworld y Daum. Asimismo fue tendencia en Naver; Daum, etc. Recibió muy buenas críticas por el nuevo concepto. El MV logró pasar los 2 millones de visitas en menos de 40 horas. * "If you do" ocupa el puesto #1 y #2 con respecto a ventas físicas del mini álbum en Synara. * El 30 de Septiembre el Mini-Album "MAD" se ha colocado #1 en 6 paises: Hong Kong, Indonesia, Malasia, Filipinas, Singapuro y Tailandia #2 en Taiwan y Finlandia, #9 en Dinamarca y dentro del top 20 en EEUU y Canada. * Su mini álbum MAD ocupó el puesto #1 en el ranking semanal de álbumes Mundiales de Billboard. * Ganaron su primer premio con la canción "If You Do" el dia 6 de octubre de 2015 en "The Show". * En el programa The Qmentary, los miembros comentaron que los creadores de la coreografía de "If you do" fueron Yu Gyeom y Junior. * Lideraron los charts de "The Show" durante tres semanas seguidas. En el mismo show ganaron sus tres primeros premios. * En la lista "Top Trends" del 2015 en Twitter GOT7 fue el tema más twitteado en música ocupando el primer lugar en Corea y el segundo más twitteado a nivel mundial sólo siendo superado por One Direction. * Junto a TWICE se presentarán el 10 de Enero en el 2016 BTV Spring Festival Gala Global en Beijing por año nuevo, el cual es uno de los eventos anuales más grandes e importantes de China. * Ganaron el premio a Mejor Video Musical y Mejor Fandom (con 9.86 millones de tweets) en los SOOMPI AWARDS 2015. * En menos de una hora su MV "FLY" fue tendencia numero uno en Tailandia y Singapur, siguiendo en tercer lugar en Rusia, cuarto lugar en Filipinas, quinto lugar en Indonesia, Corea y Malasia y en sexto lugar en las tendencias globales. * En menos de una hora fueron tendencia numero uno en Mnet, siguiendo en cuarto lugar en Genie, en octavo lugar en Naver, en quinceavo lugar en MelOn y Olleh, en veintidosavo lugar en Bugs y Monkey3 y en cincuentaiunavo en Soribada. * En menos de 24hrs su MV "FLY" '''supero el millon de visitas en YouTube. Y en poco menos de dos dias, superó los 2 millones de visitas. * GOT7 es el primer grupo de KPOP en entrar al Top 10 albums mundiales de iTunes. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial Corea *Sitio Oficial Japón *Perfil Naver *Cafe Daum Oficial *Weibo Oficial '''Facebook *Facebook Oficial Youtube *Youtube Oficial Agencia Corea *Youtube Oficial Corea *Youtube Oficial Japón Twitter *Twitter Oficial Corea *Twitter Oficial Japón *Twitter Oficial Youngjae *Twitter Oficial Mark *Twitter Oficial Jr. *Twitter Oficial Bam Bam Instagram *Instagram Oficial Mark *Instagram Oficial Jackson *Instagram Oficial Junior *Instagram Oficial Young Jae *Instagram Oficial Bam Bam *Instagram Oficial Yu Gyeom Galería GOT701.jpg GOT702.png GOT703.jpg GOT704.png GOT705.jpg GOT706.jpg GOT707.jpg GOT708.jpg Videografía 'Corea' GOT7 - Girls Girls Girls|Girls Girls Girls GOT7 - A|A GOT7 - Stop Stop It|Stop Stop It GOT7 - Stop stop it (Dance Version)|Stop Stop It (Dance Version) GOT7 "Just right"|Just Right GOT7 - If You Do|If You Do GOT7 - Confession Song|Confession Song GOT7 - Fly|Fly 'Japón' GOT7 - Around The World|Around The World GOT7 『LOVE TRAIN』MV Short Ver.|Love Train (Short Ver.) GOT7 『LAUGH LAUGH LAUGH』MV Short Ver.|Laugh Laugh Laugh (Short Ver.) Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KHip-Hop Categoría:KPop Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2014